The Little Mermaid
by nyanko1827
Summary: Songfic de la canción The Little Mermaid de Luka Megurine. Una de las canciones de Vocaloid que más me gustan.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Pareja: **1827 y… ya lo veréis.

**Summary: **Songfic de la canción The Little Mermaid de Luka Megurine. Una de las canciones de Vocaloid que más me gustan.

**¿Advertencias?: **Es la versión original de la sirenita (¿cuenta como advertencia? O.o?).

**Disclaimer: **Ni la canción The Little Mermaid ni KHR me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

**N/A: **Algunos me habéis dicho que debían darme más arrebatos, pues aquí uno de ellos, no iba a subirlo hoy. Iba subirlo junto a los tros One-shot que están en progreso... pero bueno, no he sabido esperar. Como siempre XD

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: The Little Mermaid.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tatoe awa ni narou tomo watashi wa anata ga suki dashita<p>

(Aunque esté a punto de convertirme en espuma, yo te amaré)

Kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa

(Después de disolverme entre el cielo y el mar, yo te estaré observando…)

Mi cuerpo se está convirtiendo en espuma, voy a desaparecer, eso me pasa por romper una de nuestras reglas; las sirenas no podemos revelar nuestra identidad ya que si lo hacemos, nos convertiremos en espuma de mar. Más que una sirena soy un tritón, pero la regla es la misma para mi especie, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa de nosotros, sino las consecuencias serán nefastas.

Mientras mi cuerpo va desapareciendo, voy recordando el como te conocí y el porque voy a desaparecer. Mis últimos pensamientos van dirigidos a ti, a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, la única persona que he amado y que daría mi vida por ella. Pero, que me han quitado y ahora pago las consecuencias. Eres el único, mí todo, pero para ti no es así, ya tienes a alguien especial, ya tienes a alguien que te hace sentir lo que yo siento por ti.

Mis últimos pensamientos y momentos de mi vida, podrían ser dolorosos para algunos, pero para mí son los más hermosos que he vivido, porque los he vivido junto a ti, mi amado.

Umi no soko de yume ni miteta sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o

(Yo quería estar cerca del borroso cielo azul desde el fondo del océano)

Umi no naka de nozon de ita toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made

(Esperé por el día en el que pudiera emerger del océano)

En palacio vivía con mis hermanas y padre, junto a las demás sirenas, tritones y animales marinos. Nosotros nos regimos por varias normas, una; es la de no revelar nuestra existencia y otra es; la de no poder emerger del océano hasta los quince años. Y a mí aún me queda bastante para eso, es horrible, no se si podré aguantar hasta que cumpla la edad. Sólo tengo diez, me quedan cinco años.

Siempre escuchando las historias de mis dos hermanas sobre lo maravilloso y esplendido que es el cielo, lo esponjosas que parecían las nubes, los animales nombrados gaviotas, lo horrorosos que son los artefactos creados por los humanos. Escuchando a mis hermanas y quedando maravillado, por todo.

_¡Es tan bonito el cielo por la noche Tsuna!– Dijo una chica de ojos marrones y larga cabellera de igual color.

_Sí Tsuna, las estrellas lo iluminan y la luna hace que todo sea más hermoso.– Dijo la otra chica de ojos negros y larga cabellera atada en dos trenzas de igual color.

_I-pin, Haru eso suena tan increíble. Tengo unas ganas de poder subir y verlo por mi mismo.– Dijo un chico de ojos color miel y cabello desordenado y color marrón.

_Tendrás que esperar, sino padre se va a enfadar. Ya sabes de nosotras eres el más impulsivo Tsuna.–

_Lo sé Haru, pero no creo poder aguantar.– Dijo mientras alzaba su vista hacia arriba.

Sus dos hermanas se le quedaron viendo sonriendo, y continuaron con sus relatos sobre el mundo superior. Mi sueño es poder emerger y verlo por mi mismo, pero aún quedan dos años para eso y he de conformarme con las historias de mis hermanas.

::0::

Por fin, llegó el día en que pude emerger. El día en que podría verlo todo con mis propios ojos. Nade tan rápido como mi aleta me dejaba, nade y nade, cada vez estaba más cerca de poder salir y ver el cielo y las nubes y los animales terrestres.

Cuando mi cabeza estuvo fuera del agua quedé maravillado, todo era como mis hermanas me relataron, las gaviotas volando, el azul del cielo, las nubes blancas que lo cubren… no, estas no eran blancas, eran grises, pero igualmente hermosas. Seguí observando todo lo que podía, hasta que mi vista se fijó en un artefacto que flotaba sobre el mar, iba a acercarme pero las nubes grises que cubrían el basto cielo empezaron a llorar, a revolucionar las tranquilas olas y a hacer que el artefacto volcara, cayéndole… humanos.

Atsui kumo to nami ni hasama re soko de anohi anata to deau

(Bajo espesas nubes, en las olas te vi en el fondo en ese día)

Hajimete shitta kono omoi ni mune ga hari sake sou

(El primer sentimiento en mi vida, el amor puede romper tu corazón)

Nadé rápidamente al fondo del mar, los humanos estaban cerca no debía dejar que me vieran tenía que alejarme. Mientras huía de vosotros, fue cuando te vi, tú cuerpo no soportaba el estar bajo la presión del agua y te estabas ahogando. Tú cabello azabache, tus ropas que marcaban que vienes de una alta posición social, tú pálida piel y rasgos finos, todo tú hizo que me estremeciera, que sintiera por primera vez la palabra amor.

No lo dude ni un segundo, te agarré y te llevé hasta la costa, depositándote en la fina arena de playa y dejándote ahí tumbado. Me escondí detrás de una roca para asegurarme de que vendrían a buscarte y no tardaron mucho, una mujer de largo cabello morado, ojos de igual color y un hermoso vestido de color amarillo, se te acercó, comprobando que estuvieras bien.

Cuando vi que se te llevaban dentro de palacio, me sumergí otra vez, iba a contárselo todo a mis hermanas. Necesitaba decírselo a ellas, sabía que me entenderían y me ayudarían para poder estar con él.

_¡Haru, I-pin!– Las llamé en cuanto entré a palacio, haciendo que se voltearan a verme.

_¿Sucede algo Tsuna?– Me preguntó Haru.

_He… He conocido a un humano.– Les dije sonrojado. –Me gustaría poder hablar con él, ¿sabéis como puedo lograrlo?– Les pregunté aún con el sonrojo en mis mejillas, haciendo que los ojos de mis hermanas de abrieran de espanto.

_Estás… Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad, Tsuna?– Me preguntó I-pin, a lo que sólo atiné a confundirme.

_No puedes estar enamorado de un humano.– Me dijo Haru asustada.

_¿Por qué?– Ellas se miraron mutuamente cuando les hice esa pregunta.

_Tsuna, eres un tritón y no puedes enamorarte de un humano, eso hará que…– Lo entendí, no hacía falta que me lo repitieran dos veces, sabía que estaban preocupadas por mí, pero debía intentarlo.

_Lo entiendo.– Les dije mientras me voltee y me fui.

::0::

Estuve nadando por el ancho mar durante horas, la noción del tiempo la perdía hace mucho, sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Encontrar a la bruja del mar y pedirle que me diera piernas. Eso era lo único importante para mí, si hubiera sabido que pasaría, habría escuchado a mis hermanas… no, habría echo lo mismo, padre siempre dice que no se consigue nada sin intentarlo y yo siempre me he tomado eso al pie de la letra.

Llegué a uno de los acantilados marinos y vi una cueva, lo había encontrado, esa era la cueva de la bruja del mar. Por fin podría ir con mi amado. Entré con cuidado, es una bruja, aunque tengas un buen trato para ella es mejor ir con cuidado. Cuando estuve dentro la vi, su larga cabellera rosa, su atuendo negro acabado en una gran aleta. Me acerqué para que ella me reconociera.

_Vaya, pero si eres uno de los hijos del rey de los siete mares. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?– Me pregunto, acercándose a mí y rodeándome, mirándome con malicia.

_Eres la bruja, ¿verdad?– Quería asegurarme, no iba a meter la pata en esto.

_Sí, pero prefiero que me llamen Bianchi, bruja queda muy mal, sólo se cosas que los demás no. A eso no se le puede llamar brujería.– Ignoré totalmente lo que dijo después del sí, eso era lo único que me interesaba.

_Quiero pedirle algo.–

_¿El qué?– Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Quiero piernas para poder estar al lado del que amo.– Le dije con determinación, la vi pensárselo un rato y luego sonrió con malicia.

_Por supuesto que puedo darte piernas, pero a cambio quiero tu voz.–

_¿Mi voz?–

_Sí, me ha llegado a mis oídos que tu voz es la más hermosa, la quiero en mi colección.– Me lo pensé, darle mi voz significarían muchas cosas en mi contra, pero…

_Entendido.– Haré cualquier cosa por estar con él.

Ella sonrió y fue a uno de los estantes cogió un frasco lleno de un líquido y me lo entregó junto a una tela.

_¿Y esto?– Señalé la tela.

_Te hará falta, los humanos tienen algo llamado pudor. No les gusta ir desnudos por las calles.– Me informó, lo acepté gustoso, no muchas veces puedes tener tan buen trato. –Quiero que sepas algo, el enamorar a esa persona queda en tus manos. Es cierto que sin voz tendrás menos posibilidades, pero también ayudará a que otros humanos no se te acerquen.– Eso no lo entendí.

_¿Para que no se me acerquen?–

_Nuestra raza tiene una voz que hechiza a quien la escuche.– Asentí con la cabeza. –Antes de que se me olvide, sino quieres ahogarte, bébete el brebaje cuando estés cerca de tierra firme.– Con eso ella se dio media vuelta y me dejó solo.

Con el frasco y el trozo de tela subí hasta la superficie, no iba a tardar ni un segundo en beber e ir junto a él. Una vez estuve fuera del agua y sentado en tierra firme, abrí el frasco y bebí su contenido.

Dolor, fue todo lo que sentí. Mi aleta partiéndose en dos y mis escamas desapareciendo, convirtiéndose lo que una vez fue una aleta de pez en dos extremidades. Me miré asombrado, esto era muy distinto a mi aleta, intenté ponerme de pie, notando que no tenía equilibrio y me costaba mantenerme de pie.

Pero no iba a rendirme, si hay algo en lo que me diferencio de los demás seres marinos, es que mi voluntad supera a la de todos. Volví a intentarlo y esta vez lo conseguí, dolía mucho estar de pie y andar, la piernas las tenía entumecidas y al mirarlas, lo ví, la parte superior estaba morada, eso era lo que hacía que me dolieran.

Escuché pasos, y me acordé de la sugerencia de la bruja. Cogí el trozo de tela y me lo puse encima, noté que cubría bastante de mí desnudo cuerpo, sobre todo mis piernas. Se lo agradecí internamente, no iba a soportar que mí amado me viera con esas piernas tan feas. Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros, y fue cuando volví a verte, estabas con tus ropas paseando por la playa, y fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrojé mucho pero intenté ocultarlo.

Te acercaste y me hiciste varias preguntas, se notaba que estabas enfurecido porque habían entrado en tu propiedad sin permiso, pero me lo dejaste pasar incluso me invitaste a tú palacio para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa y asearme. La bruja tenía razón, los humanos tienen demasiado pudor, llevan puestas demasiadas telas encima de su cuerpo, cuando nosotros no nos tapamos nada, sólo dejamos que nuestro cabello crezca y crezca.

Tatoe ashí ga itande mo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita

(Aunque mis piernas duelen, yo te amaré)

Dance wa odore nai kedo anata o mimamoru wa

(Yo no puedo bailar, pero te observaré)

Shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai

(Me he dado cuenta de que es imposible conseguir la estrella del castillo)

Tatoe koe o hari agete mo anata made wa todoku nai no

(Aunque grite fuertemente, tú no puedes escucharme)

Los días en palacio contigo pasaban deprisa, mis piernas cada día dolían más, pero ese dolor se evaporaba en cuanto me dirigías una de esas disimuladas sonrisas tuyas, todo valía la pena si con eso lograba que me miraras. El no tener voz me hacía las cosas más difíciles, pero eso no quitaba que toda tu atención me la dirigías a mí y no dejabas que nadie se me acercara, eso hacía que mis esperanzas de que mis sentimientos fueran recíprocos se elevaran.

Las fiestas en palacio eran muy comunes, y cómo en todas yo sólo podía verte bailar con distintas mujeres. El tiempo que he estado aquí me he dado cuenta que no sólo nos distancia nuestra raza, sino también el ser hombres. No está bien visto en la sociedad humana que dos hombres estén juntos, en cambio en nuestra sociedad eso da igual. Nacemos de huevos, somos mitad peces y es cierto que se necesita a una sirena y un tritón para que nosotros nos reproduzcamos, pero tampoco hace falta que nos queramos. Padre es un buen ejemplo, tiene muchas hijas e hijos, y todos somos de madres distintas.

Muchas veces en las fiestas, él me invitaba a bailar, pero yo declinaba la oferta, no es que no quisiera, al contrario, me moría de ganas de bailar junto a él, de sentirle cerca de mí, pero mis piernas no me dejaban hacer mucho esfuerzo. Sólo podía verle bailar mientras yo me moría de celos.

Lo peor de todo es que esa mujer, la que lo encontró cuando le salvé, siempre estaba de por medio. Ella le acaparaba, le hacía alejarse de mí, ella hacía que los sentimientos de tristeza, celos y odio vinieran a mí. Cada vez que estábamos nosotros dos a solas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, ella aparecía y le alejaba de mí.

Un día que estaba paseando por palacio, como muchos otros, escuché a una de las sirvientas hablando con otra sobre esa joven y mi amado, ellos estaban comprometidos, esa joven iba a ser la futura esposa del hombre que amo. Y yo no podía hacer nada, simplemente observar cómo mi vida se marchitaba de la misma forma que el amor que sentí por él.

Fune no ue de yobareru na wa ane ga motsu wa gin no knife

(En el barco, escuché las voces de mis hermanas, ellas me dieron un cuchillo de plata)

Kare o korose ane no koe ni watashi wa

(Ellas sugirieron que debía matarte… yo…)

El día de la boda de ellos dos estaba cerca, y ella quería que se celebrara en alta mar. Que irónico, iba a ver a mi amor con otra en el mismo lugar donde le conocí.

Partimos, todos subimos al artefacto denominado navío, todos eran felices por la boda de su príncipe y su prometida, yo también debería estarlo, si él es feliz yo también, pero no puedo. La odio, le tengo tanta envidia, ella le tiene a él, y él ni siquiera ve lo mucho que sufro por su felicidad. Lo que más me duele es que me tiene tanta confianza que me confesa el como se siente la noche antes de la boda, lo mucho que la quiere, lo mucho que la aprecia. Y eso a mí me está destrozando.

Le quiero para mí, quiero que sea mío, pero sé que no es posible. Lo único que me queda es desaparecer, convertirme en espuma de mar y dejar que él sea feliz con ella.

Salgo de mí habitación, y me dirijo a proa, y allí dejo que toda la tristeza que me envuelve salga en forma de lágrimas. He hecho tanto por él, he dejado a mis queridas hermanas, a mi padre, a toda la gente que amo, sólo por él, lo he dado todo por él. Y él, ya ama a otra persona, debería haber escuchado a mis hermanas, esto era un amor imposible, ya me lo habían dicho y advertido pero no les hice caso. Decidí ignorarlas y esto me pasa.

En medio de mi llanto, escucho unas voces. No puede ser, no pueden ser ellas. Me asomo hacia el mar y las veo, son mis hermanas, mis queridas hermanas, cuanto las he echado de menos.

_Tsuna, hermano, toma.– Me dice Haru mientras me entrega una daga de plata.

La miro interrogante ya que no puedo hablar al haberle entregado mi voz a la bruja.

_Mátale, hermano. Mata a ese humano y con ello podrás recuperar no sólo tú vida junto a nosotras, también la voz. Lo hemos hablado con la bruja y ella lo ha confirmado.– Me dijo I-pin con la voz quebrada al verme en tal estado.

Aceptó la daga y la miro, luego vuelvo a mirarlas a ellas, eso sonaba a trato con la bruja.

_No te preocupes, hermano. Por el trato hermano.– Me contestó a mi regunta no formulada, I-pin.

_Hazlo hermano, no queremos verte sufrir y mucho menos por un detestable humano que no sabe ver quien de verdad le quiere.– Dijo con rabia Haru, nunca la vi así. Ella suele emocionarse cuando hay una historia de amor de por medio, pero supongo que las historias como la mía no le gustan.

_Hermano, nosotras debemos irnos. Estaremos cerca para cuando lo haya echo, así poder volver juntos a palacio.– Me dice I-pin mientras se sumerge, seguida de Haru.

Vuelvo a mirar la daga, esto es lo único que va a salvarme a mí. Si él muere yo vivo. Si no es mío, no será de nadie. Aprieto la daga contra mi pecho y me dirijo hacia su camarote, estoy decidido, no pienso morir por un amor que en ningún momento fue reciproco. Dándome falsas esperanzas para luego decirme lo mucho que la ama a ella.

Utae utae umi no soko de utae utae omoi o komete

(Canto, canto en el fondo del océano poniendo todo mi corazón en la canción)

Tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo watashi wa utai tsuzuke masu

(Aunque no puedas escucharme, nunca dejaré de cantar)

Kono kaze ni uta ga notte anata o tsutsumu yooni

(Espero mi voz te envuelva con el viento)

Mientras voy hacia tu camarote, las imágenes de mi vida en el fondo del mar van llegando a mi cabeza. El día en que nací, los muchos conciertos que di y aplausos que recibí por mi maravillosa voz, los castigos de mí padre por alejarme de palacio con tan sólo seis años. Los cuentos que mis hermanas contaban sobre la vida terrestre.

El como jugábamos Haru, I-pin y yo con los animales marinos. Mi decimoquinto aniversario, en el cual también canté y en cuanto pude me escapé para poder ir a la superficie. La primera vez que te ví, la primera vez que hice contacto contigo y te salvé. Cuando fui con la bruja para que me condenara, cuando volví a verte y me invitaste a palacio.

Los bailes, las comidas humanas, todo lo estaba recordando, toda mi vida, mientras iba acercándome a tu camarote para condenar la tuya. Cierto, todo son buenos recuerdos, no me arrepiento de nada, pero tampoco quiero morir, soy demasiado cobarde como para desperdiciar mi vida por ti. Si no eres mío, no será de nadie.

Entré en tu camarote, y te ví, allí estabas en tu cama junto a tu prometida durmiendo los dos juntos. Me acerco a él y levanto la daga, estaba decidido, iba a matarle, no iba a dejar que ella fuera feliz, y menos con la persona que yo amo. Con la daga levantada y mirando tu rostro tranquilo empecé a descender la mano para hundir el puñal en tu corazón, pero no podía. El sólo verte, hacía que todo el amor que siento por ti vuelva.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y dejé que la daga cayera al suelo, salí de tu camarote corriendo y me fui hacia la proa, y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé al mar. Mientras caía, te ví, estabas mirándome con los ojos abiertos del asombro y tu prometida a tu lado intentando que volvieras dentro del camarote. La apartaste de un empujón, tirándola al suelo y mirándome con un gran dolor reflejado en tus oscuros ojos.

Te dediqué mi última sonrisa, mi última sonrisa de felicidad. No puedo matarte, no soy tan mala persona como para hacer daño a quien amo.

::0::

Sentía como mi cuerpo iba convirtiéndose en espuma, abrí mis ojos al notar que los tenía cerrados, y la imagen que vi me asombró. Él, mi amado, Hibari Kyouya, el príncipe que no demostraba ni un atisbo de sentimientos, se había cubierto la cara, como si quisiera ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Alcé mi mano, intentando, en vano, acariciarte, tocarte, volverte a sentir. Pero mis manos ya eran espuma, junto a todo mi cuerpo, desaparecí, me volví espuma y me mezclé junto al mar. Escuché el llanto de mis hermanas, que se acercaban donde yacía mi cuerpo convertido en espuma.

Si no puedo vivir una vida feliz contigo, al menos me aseguraré de que seas feliz con quien elijas.

Tatoe awa ni narou tomo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita

(Aunque esté a punto de convertirme en espuma, yo te amaré)

Kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa

(Después de disolverme entre el cielo y el mar, yo te estaré observando…)

Lalalala…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Y a quien no le haya gustado, porque prefiere el cuento de la sirenita hecho por la Disney, allá vosotros/as. Pero a mí me encanta la versión original del cuento, Disney suele acabar los finales trágicos en finales felices, lo entiendo porque es para niños pequeños, pero bueno, es mucho más hermosa la versión original de la sirenita.

Sí, la bruja está un tanto amable, pero es que eso de que por 'arte de magia' te encuentres en el suelo un trozo de tela... pues que queréis, es más creíble que la bruja se lo dé. Aunque en la versión original, la sirena va desnuda mostrandole a todos el como dios la trajo al mundo, podría haberlo puesto así, es verdad. Pero no lo he hecho XD

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Nos leemos.


End file.
